1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the care and enhancement of hair and skin. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hair dryer for styling, drying, and enhancing hair, as well as enhancing skin and stimulating the growth of hair follicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been a desire to dry and style hair, as well as stimulate growth of hair follicles and enhance skin. Prior hair dryers are generally known.